My Lovely Husband
by Hikaru Aimi
Summary: Lelaki yang telah memperistrimu, lelaki yang bertanggung jawab besar untuk mendidikmu dan melindungimu, lelaki yang telah menjadi pemimpin dikeluarga kecilmu, dan lelaki yang sangat kau cintai. [Midorima Shintarou x Reader] Warning : OOC, Typo(s) maybe, Bertele-tele, Gaje, EYD berantakan, Author baru di fandom ini, Adult Contain! Fluffy Contain! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Enjoy reading


**My Lovely Husband**

 **Presented by : Hikaru Aimi**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pair : Midorima Shintarou x OC/Reader**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s) maybe, Bertele-tele, Gaje, EYD berantakan, Author baru di fandom ini, Adult Contain!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap harinya lelaki bersurai hijau ini menyibukkan dirinya di ruang operasi. Melakukan operasi yang dapat membuat nyawa melayang bila tidak ditangani dengan profesional. Operasi yang kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya beberapa persen saja. Namun dengan rahmat Tuhan, ia dapat melakukannya dengan baik dan sekali lagi Tuhan selalu melindungi hamba-hambanya.

Terkadang itu juga membuat dirinya mau tak mau tidur di rumah sakit yang ia direkturi itu. Apalah daya, demi menghidupi dirinya dan keluarganya ia rela untuk mengorbankan kebersamaannya dengan keluarganya. Namun ia percaya, pasti dibalik kesusahan ada kebahagiaan kecil. Meskipun itu kecil ia mampu tersenyum manis padahal ia sangat jarang menampakkan senyuman ke orang banyak.

Kali ini ia diundang di dalam sebuah reunian. Reuni dengan mantan tim basketnya. Reuni dengan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ ditambah dengan Kagami Taiga, rival serta sahabatnya juga. Karena lelaki itu telah mendapat hari liburnya, ia pun memenuhi undangan mantan kaptennya itu.

Setelah pulang bekerja, lelaki yang menggunakan kacamata itu mengemudikan mobil _Toyota Camry_. Memacukan mobilnya menuju suatu tempat yang telah disepakati. Membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama juga untuk sampai ke tempat itu, tetapi tidak apalah. Ia memang berniat untuk melepaskan stressnya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Setelah ia sampai ke tempat tujuan, dengan cepat saja ia memarkirkan mobil sedannya itu. Keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan memasuki tempat dimana sudah berkumpulah anggota kiseki no sedai.

" _Hisashiburi desu ne_ ~, Midorimacchi." Ucap seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang. Lelaki itu langsung merentangkan tangan untuk minta dipeluk.

"Uhh, kau berisik sekali Kise." Keluh lelaki yang bernama lengkap Midorima Shintarou itu. Ia mencoba menjauhkan wajah tampan Kise.

"Selamat datang Shintarou." Ucap Akashi yang tiba-tiba mendatangi Shintarou yang sedang sibuk dengan Kise.

Shintarou pun disambut dengan baik oleh mereka. Ya, malam ini tak apalah bersenang-senang diluar sebentar. Mereka pun berbincang satu sama lain. Sedikit ribut, tetapi seperti inilah para lelaki. Jika mereka bercanda, mereka akan benar-benar bercanda hingga membuat yang lainnya ikut tertawa juga hingga lupa tempat. Untungnya Akashi sudah memesan penuh tempat itu khusus mereka. Jadi ia juga tak mengganggu pengunjung lainnya akibat tingkah mereka.

Tak disangka waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Lumayan lama juga mereka bercengkerama satu sama lain. Lagipula mereka sudah jarang bertemu, yaa memang tak mengapa untuk melepas rindu tetapi mereka semua sudah memiliki keluarga masing-masing. Dengan berat hati, mereka mengakhiri pertemuan yang singkat ini.

Semuanya pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Termasuk juga Shintarou. Setelah ia masuk ke dalam mobil, ia melepas jas hitamnya dan mengendurkan dasi yang terikat dengan rapi di kerah bajunya serta membuka satu kancing bajunya. Ia membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin ketika berkendaraan. Selang beberapa menit diperjalan. Ia mengantuk. Ia terlalu mengantuk untuk menyetir. Namun dengan segala cara ia berusaha menghilangkan kantuk itu. Guna untuk berkonsentrasi di jalan. Hei, ini malam hari. Puncak segala kriminalitas. Bisa bahaya bila tidak waspada.

Shintarou terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Matanya benar-benar berat. Ingin sekali ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk. Ia mencoba menampar-nampar pipinya itu. Membuat rasa sakit yang mungkin bisa membuat ia bertahan untuk tidak tidur.

Lampu lalu lintas saat ini sedang berwarna merah. Menandakan ia harus berhenti meskipun sekarang jalanan sedang sepi. Biasanya pada malam hari, lampu lalu lintas banyak yang berwarna jingga. Menandakan bahwa harus berhati dalam kendaraan karena di malam hari lampu itu tak melayani para pengguna jalan. Namun, ada juga yang masih aktif bekerja. Lelaki yang taat peraturan.

Shintarou menoleh ke sisi kirinya. Ia sekarang berada di tempat gedung-gedung tinggi yang memiliki gang-gang sempit. Ia melihat sekelompok orang sedang berkumpul. Alisnya pun naik. Dia penasaran apa yang terjadi di sana. Shintarou membenarkan kacamatanya yang turun. Melihat dengan jarak yang jauh. Memfokuskan lensanya. Pupilnya mengecil. Ia melihat dua orang perempuan sedang diganggu oleh preman tersebut. Shintarou pun refleks mematikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari dalam mobil itu, tak lupa ia mengunci mobilnya dengan remote yang telah disediakan.

Shintarou berjalan mendekati sekumpulan preman itu. Bagaimanapun ia tak tega dengan perempuan itu. Ia memiliki seorang ibu, adik, bahkan seorang istri. Ia tak rela perempuan yang ada di hidupnya celaka akibat orang-orang yang tak memiliki tanggung jawab. Shintarou mencegat para preman itu yang sudah mulai membuka baju kedua wanita itu. Dengan geram, Shintarou pun memukul mereka. Ia sedikit mempunyai ilmu bela diri juga.

Alhasil para preman itu kabur. Meninggalkan dua wanita itu dan Shintarou sendiri. Dua wanita itu tak lupa membungkukkan badannya seraya berterima kasih kepada Shintarou yang telah menyelamatkan masa depan mereka.

" _Hountou ni arigatou gozaimasu, Nii-san~_."Ucap mereka. Shintarou tak lupa memberi anggukan dan menasehati mereka untuk tidak pulang terlalu larut malam. Kedua perempuan itupun pergi setelah pamitan dengan Shintarou.

Shintarou mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Lama-kelamaan punggung kedua wanita itu tak tampak.

"Ahh…mereka memukul terlalu keras." Lelaki ini menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Meskipun ia pandai berkelahi, tetapi resiko terluka itu tak dapat dihindari. Akibat aksi heroiknya tadi inilah yang ia dapatkan. Namun, ia ikhlas melakukannya. Keuntungan dari luka adalah ia tak jadi mengantuk. Dan ia merasa kalau dirinya dapat kembali menyetir dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Akhirnya Shintarou dapat memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi yang telah ia siapkan. Tak lupa setelah ia keluar dari mobil tersebut, ia menutup pintu garasinya dan menutup pintu pagar rumahnya. Langkah besarnya membawa dirinya ke pintu rumahnya dan tak lupa jas hitam di lengan kirinya. Membuka kenop pintu yang tak terkunci itu.

" _Tadaima."_ Shintarou mengucapkan salam setelah membuka dan mengunci pintu tersebut. Tak lupa ia melepaskan sepatunya dan merapikannya di rak. Mengambil sandal yang telah disediakan dan memakainya.

Shintarou melihat ruang keluarga yang lampunya telah dimatikan. Melihatmu yang sudah terlelap di sofa. Sang istri yang telah ia nikahi sejak setahun yang lalu. Meskipun awalnya Shintarou menolak, tetapi akhirnya ia jatuh hati terhadap dirimu. Butuh banyak pengorbanan untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa dirimu adalah jodoh yang telah ditetapkan Tuhan. Tulang rusuk tidak akan pernah tertukar. Ini adalah rencana Tuhan, mungkin awalnya ia menolak begitupun dirimu. Namun, dirimu sadar bahwa Tuhan telah berkehendak. Kau bahagia karena ini adalah pilihan yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan sendiri bukan atas kemauanmu dan kau yakin jika kau menjalaninya dengan sabar serta ikhlas pasti Tuhan membalasmu dengan lebih.

Shintarou tersenyum. Mengingat dirinya yang dulu begitu keras kepala dan tidak peka akan dirimu ternyata kaulah yang terbaik karena ini pilihan Tuhan sendiri. Malu, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Tangan kekarnya mengusap rambut hitam panjangmu. Menyentuh pipi lembutmu. Kembali memasang senyuman lembutnya. Shintarou mengulurkan tangannya. Mengangkat dirimu dengan gaya _bridal style_ dan menyelimutimu dengan jasnya. Membawamu menuju lantai dua. Ke tempat kamar tidur dirimu dan juga dia.

Kau merasakan seseorang yang mengangkatmu. Kau pun membuka kedua manik hitammu, melihat lelaki gagah yang tengah menggendongmu.

"Shin…" Lenguhmu pelan.

"Hm?" Lelaki itu menatap lembut dirimu. Ia tetap tak menghentikan langkahnya. Kau berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"E-Eh? Shintarou _-kun_? Tu-Turunkan aku." Pintamu setelah kau berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaran. Kamu yang awalnya diselimuti oleh jas berwarna hitam membuka jas tersebut. Tak lupa setelah kamu membuka jas itu kamu pun memukul pelan bahu lelaki itu. Dan lelaki itu sedikit mengaduh.

"Eh, apa aku terlalu keras Shintarou _-kun_? Ma-Maafkan aku." Kau pun iba setelah melihat suami sahmu itu mengaduh kecil. Kau tatap dalam wajah tampan itu. Kau kaget, ketika menyadari bahwa di wajah suamimu tercetak lebaman hitam serta sudut bibir yang berdarah dan bengkak.

Setelah Shintarou memasuki kamar, ia pun menurunimu secara pelan-pelan. Setelah kau turun kau menaruh jas hitam itu di meja yang terdekat dengan dirimu. Setelah selesai, kau pun menatap nanar wajah mantan _shooting guard_ itu.

"Shintarou _-kun_ , apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu? Kenapa bisa seperti ini." Ucapmu sembari berusaha menyentuh wajah lelaki yang memiliki tinggi 195 cm. Dia menggagalkan tanganmu yang akan menyentuh wajahnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju tepi ranjang, lalu menduduki dirinya. Kau yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu ikut mendekati suamimu itu. Kau pun duduk di sampingnya dan tak lupa sorot mata yang menyiratkan rasa khawatir seorang istri. Shintarou pun tak tega melihatmu menatapnya seperti itu. Demi menghilangkan rasa khawatirmu, ia pun menceritakan kembali tentang kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Ketika diperjalan menuju ke sini, aku mendapati sekelompok preman yang sedang mengganggu dua orang wanita yang kulihat dari dalam mobil saat itu mobilku berhenti karena lampu merah. Refleks aku mematikan mesin mobilku dan keluar mendekati mereka. Awalnya mereka menggoda-goda tetapi lama-kelamaan mereka memaksa kedua wanita itu untuk melepaskan pakaian mereka. Langsung saja aku memulai pertengkaran dengan mereka. Aku berhasil mengalahkan mereka dan membuat para preman itu kabur meninggalkan kami bertiga." Jelas Shintarou panjang. Kau pun tersenyum. Tersenyum mendapati bahwa suamimu meskipun orangnya cuek tetapi ia masih mempunyai sisi baiknya dan kau percaya kalau suamimu memang orang yang baik meskipun dengan cara yang orang-orang tak sangka.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu, _nanodayo_?" Tanya Shintarou dengan muka memerah. Kau hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan suamimu itu. Shintarou pun membuang mukanya lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil pakaiannya untuk dibawa ke kamar mandi. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Membersihkan dirinya dari kotoran dan keringat yang melekat pada dirinya. Kau memungut pakaian kotornya, membawanya dan memasukkannya satu persatu ke dalam mesin cuci.

Setelah memasukkan semua pakaian kotor itu ke dalam mesin cuci. Kau kembali ke kamarmu. Menunggu dengan sabar sampai suamimu menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya. Kau yang bosan mencoba menghilangkannya dengan _android_ suamimu. Mengambilnya dan sedikit penasaran, kau pun memeriksa segala _e-mail_ dan telpon hari ini. Setelah kau memeriksa _android_ itu, kau meletakkannya kembali pada tempat semula. Kau pun memeluk bantal sembari tetap menunggu lelaki yang telah meminangmu itu.

Klek…

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu telah keluar juga dari kamar mandi. Entah kenapa kali ini ia sangat lama berada di dalam kamar mandi. Dengan rambut basahnya ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Tatapan matanya saat ini sendu sekali. Kau yang menyadari itu, segera mendekatinya. Memeluk dari belakang. Mencium bau khas suamimu.

"Aku obati yaa, Shintarou." Ucapmu pelan. Kau segera berjalan menuju lantai satu. Mengambil obat-obatan yang telah kau sediakan bila ada terjadi apa-apa pada dirimu dan juga suamimu. Setelah obat-obat yang kau ambil sudah cukup. Segera saja kau menuju lantai dua. Kau mendekati suamimu. Duduk di sampingnya dan menyuruhnya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya kepadamu. Kau mulai mengobati wajah lelaki itu. Yang hanya bisa Shintarou lakukan adalah mencoba tenang meskipun berteriak kesakitan ketika kau memberi _betadine_ di wajah lelakimu itu.

"Sudah siap. Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang Shintarou _-kun_." Ucapmu seraya memasukkan kembali obat-obatan itu ke dalam tempatnya kembali. Kau pun meletakkannya di meja kecil dekat dengan ranjangmu. Kembali menatap suamimu yang sedang sibuk meringis kesakitan.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku mengapa kau pulang terlalu malam, Shintarou - _kun_." Kau tersenyum mengerikan. Melihatmu memasang senyuman seperti itu Shintarou hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

"A-Ah, Ma-Maafkan aku. Aku lupa mengabari kepadamu kalau aku mengadakan reunian dengan anggota kiseki no sedai dan Kagami Taiga juga ikut dalam reuni itu." Ucap Shintarou terbata-bata akibat melihat dirimu yang memasang senyuman seperti itu.

"Ohh, jadi kau mempunyai waktu untuk temanmu daripada menghabiskan waktu luang itu dengan istrimu? Jahat." Kau mulai berdebat dengan dirinya. Shintarou tahu, bila ia berdebat dengan dirimu pastinya juga dirinya kalah karena kau selalu menskakmat kalimat-kalimat yang akan diucapkannya.

Cemburu.

Tentu saja.

Orang yang selalu sibuk dengan kerjanya hingga ia tak pulang ke rumah hanya untuk menyelamatkan pasien-pasien itu. Mana ada istri yang akan terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Bu-Bukan seperti itu. Ha-Hanya saja-"

"Hanya saja apa?" Tanyamu sambil melipat tanganmu di dada.

"A-Aku…"

"Aku?"

"A-Aku…Aku me-merindukan mereka, nanodayo." Ucap malu-malu suamimu itu. Menggemaskan. Tentu saja, jarang-jarang seorang Midorima Shintarou mengakui perasaannya. Kau pun mulai menggoda dia.

"Ohh, jadi istrimu tidak kau rindukan sedangkan teman-temanmu kau rindukan? Kau rela menghabiskan waktu luangmu hanya bersama mereka? Baiklah, aku juga tidak akan merindukanmu, SHINTAROU- _kun_." Kau memberi penekanan pada namanya. Kau membuang mukamu darinya dan menutupi dirimu serta tidur membelakangi suamimu itu.

Shintarou menghela nafasnya, ia benar-benar tak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Namun, apalah daya kau yang membuatnya tak jadi menjelaskannya padamu. Shintarou memutar otaknya cepat, ia ingin segera berbaikan denganmu. Namun ia tidak tahu cara yang tepat untuk berbaikan denganmu. Ia mulai bingung bagaimana cara memulai kembali percakapan yang hangat. Kau yang mulai tak sabaran segera saja membalik tubuhmu dan menghamburkan dirimu ke hadapannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali untuk membuatku berbaikan lagi denganmu, Shintarou-kun?" Ucapmu dengan nada merengek. Kau mengalungkan tanganmu di leher tegapnya. Shintarou yang melihat itu tak bisa menahan semburat merah di wajahnya saat ini.

"Shintarou-kun…Apa kau tak ingin berbaikan denganku?" Pintamu memelas. Dengan tatapan matamu penuh menggodamu ia tak bisa berhenti untuk berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Shintarou, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menjawab setiap pertanyaanmu dengan bahasa tubuh karena tak sanggup menyusun kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya kepadamu.

"[Name]…"

"Hmm…apa suamiku?" Bisikmu di telinganya dengan seduktif. Kau masih saja bergelantungan ria dengan suamimu. Meraba-raba dada bidang dan tak lupa menciumi leher putihnya.

"A-Aku menginginkanmu, _nanodayo_." Katanya sambil malu-malu. Kau yang menyadari itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan perasaannya.

"Baiklah, aku menyanggupinya." Kau memberi jarak antara dirimu dengan dirinya. Kau hanya bertumpu dengan kedua lenganmu itu. Mendekatinya lalu memberikan ciuman singkat. Mengingat dirinya yang masih terluka itu, kau sedikit hati-hati ketika menciuminya. Tak ingin menyakitinya.

Shintarou tak terima dengan ciuman singkat itu. Ia membalikkan dirimu yang awalnya berada di atas dirinya sekarang menjadi berada di bawah tubuh kekarnya itu. Shintarou seketika itu juga melumat bibir mungilmu. Menikmati setiap pagutan yang kau berikan kepadanya. Lama kalian berciuman, akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya itu. Ia tak mau munafik jika dirinya sekarang kekurangan oksigen. Membuat nafasnya berderu tak teratur dan kau pun begitu. Payudaramu yang besar naik turun seirama dengan pernafasanmu. Karena tangan Shintarou yang sedang menganggur ia gerakan tangan besarnya itu untuk memegang payudaramu. Memijitnya pelan, membuatmu menahan desahan yang hampir lolos dari mulutmu. Tak lupa ia menciummu kembali, menjilat bibirmu dengan lidahnya menandakan bahwa dirinya ingin meminta izin darimu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutmu.

Kau pun memberinya izin untuk mengakses rongga mulutmu. Kau pun membuka mulutmu dan dengan cepat lidah Shintarou mendominasi permainan _french kiss_ kalian. Mengabsen satu persatu gigimu. Kau juga tak mau kalah darinya. Kau pun mulai membalas. Saling bergulat satu sama lain. Shintarou melakukannya sambil memijit-pijit payudara besarmu itu, membuat kau semakin terangsang dan semakin bergairah dalam melakukan hal 'itu'.

"Mmmpphhh…" Desahmu di sela-sela kau berciuman panas dengan Shintarou. Kau pun mulai menyentuh rambut suamimu. Menekan kepala suamimu untuk memperdalam ciuman kalian. Kau pun tak lupa meremas-remas surai hijaunya dan itu membuat libidonya semakin meningkat.

Lama kau dan dirinya bergulat membuat kalian berdua kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Mau tak mau Shintarou melepaskan ciuman panasnya itu. Deru nafas kalian menjadi tak beraturan. Kau yang masih berusaha untuk menormalkan penapasanmu kaget ketika mengetahui sudah ada tangan yang mencoba melepaskan baju T-Shirt mu. Kau yang mengerti maksud dari suamimu memberi akses untuk melepaskan bajumu. Suamimu dengan cepat melepaskannya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah membuatmu kini tinggal bra hitam dengan renda. Dengan cekatan Shintarou melepaskan bra yang menggaduh kegiatannya nanti dan kembali membuang ke sembarang arah.

Shintarou menatap intens payudara itu. Melihat di puncaknya sudah mengeras putingmu, meminta untuk segera dihisap.

"Ja-Jangan menatap dadaku seperti itu Shintarou- _kun_." Keluhmu sambil menutupi dada yang besar itu dengan satu tangan. Sebenarnya hal itu tak berguna mengingat dadamu yang berukuran 'lumayan' serta montok.

"[Name]. Kau sangat cantik hari ini, kau selalu berusaha untuk tampil cantik di hadapanku, _nanodayo_." Shintarou mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menghisap puting yang sudah mengeras itu. Membuatmu tak mampu menahan desahan keenakan akibat perbuatan mesum suamimu itu.

"Aahhh…"

Desahanmu bukannya membuat ia berhenti malah membuatnya sangat bersemangat untuk menistaimu. Ia memainkan puting kerasmu, menjilat-jilat di ujungnya dan melintir kuat hingga membuatmu tersentak kesakitan.

"Ahhnn, sakit Shintarou _-kun_." Ringismu tetapi tak ia pedulikan. Shintarou tetap melakukannya secara bergantian baik payudara kiri maupun kanan. Membuatmu tak mampu lagi untuk berpikiran jernih akibat perlakuan suamimu.

Puas dengan kegiatan menghisap, ia melanjutkan dengan menyentuh area keintimanmu. Ia menekan klitorismu dan mencubit sedikit klitorismu yang sudah mengeras juga. Membuat dirimu meracau dan mengeluarkan desahan yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Nyaahh…Shintarou _-kun_."

Shintarou berusaha melepaskan bawahanmu. Dan sekarang tinggal satu-satunya pakaian yang melekat pada dirimu. Celana dalam yang warnanya senada dengan bramu ia buka paksa. Kau pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan suamimu itu. Akhirnya kau sekarang sudah telanjang bulat di depan suamimu. Kau yang masih malu-malu mencoba untuk menutupi area pribadimu itu.

"[Name], tak perlu kau tutupi aset berhargamu itu. Lagipula aku sudah mengetahui setiap inchi tubuhmu, _nanodayo_." Kata-katanya sangat menggoda. Membuat wajahmu menjadi merah padam. Ia pun melepaskan bajunya yang baru ia pasang tadi. Membuat dirimu melihat dada bidang serta otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna. Wajar, Shintarou seorang mantan atlet basket.

Kau meneguk ludah ketika melihat dada telanjang suamimu itu. Dengan refleks kau menggerakkan tanganmu menyentuhnya. Mendekatkan dirimu ke dalam dada lebar itu. Menjilat-jilat putingnya seperti hal yang sama dilakukannya padamu. Ia melenguh keenakan. Membuat matanya merem melek akibat permainanmu.

"Hnnngg…" Itu sudah cukup membuatnya semakin terangsang untuk melanjutkan kegiatan ini lebih lanjut. Dia pun membaringkan dirimu. Tak lupa ia juga melepaskan bawahannya, membuat ia juga menjadi benar-benar telanjang. Tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh atletisnya itu.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat kau bergidik ngeri ketika melihat kejantanannya yang besar itu menegak sempurna. Shintarou telah begitu terangsang membuat ia dapat ereksi. Kau kembali meneguk salivamu, tak tahu bagaimana nasibmu ke depannya bila kau tetap melanjutkan permainanmu dengan dirinya. Ia mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam liang kenikmatan yang kau miliki. Membuat kalian sama-sama melenguh keenakan ketika kemaluan kalian bertemu. Dengan satu hentakan membuat kejantanan Shintarou benar-benar masuk sepenuhnya dengan mulus ke dalam liang senggamamu akibat 'cairan cinta' yang keluar dari lubang itu.

"Kyaahh, Shintarou _-kun_." Kau melenguh kesakitan bercampur kenikmatan ketika 'benda' keras itu masuk. Shintarou pun mulai bergerak _in-out_. Membuatmu benar-benar tak bisa berpikiran jernih lagi. Wajahmu yang dipenuhi nafsu serta setiap desahanmu membuat ia mempercepat temponya.

"Ahhnn, Shintarou…" Panggilmu dengan lenguhan lembutmu.

"Ah…Ah…Ahh…[Name]."

"Ohh Shin…Nyaahhh…" Lenguhanmu semakin keras kala ia mempercepat gerakannya.

"Hngghh…Shin…A-Aku ahh…A-ku uhhnn…A-Aku menginginkan spermamu…Nghh…di dalam…Ahh…diriku." Kau mulai meracau tak jelas ketika dirimu yang sudah mau 'sampai'.

"[Name]…Arghh…[Name]…[Name]…" Namamu diucapkanya berkali-kali. Kalian benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara itu. Desahan serta decakan yang dibuat oleh kegiatan kalian memenuhi kamar. Menjadi nada pada malam yang sejuk ini.

"Ahhh…A-Aku keluar…ungghh…Aku akan runtuh…Akkhh." Ucapmu.

"[Name]…A-Aku ju-ga…ahh…" Kalian benar-benar telah 'sampai'. Membuat Shintarou mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya di dalam rahimmu. Panas, itulah yang kau rasakan. Namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh kau rasakan. Mengapa kejantanan Shintarou masih membesar dan berkedut. Jangan-jangan…

"Hah…Hah…[Name]." Panggil Shintarou. Membuat dirimu menaikkan punggungmu. Benar-benar nikmat.

Kalian saling menetralkan sistem pernapasan kalian. Mengembalikan kesadaran manusia kalian berdua. Kau yang sekarang dipenuhi peluh menatap Shintarou dengan mata sayu. Shintarou kembali mendekatimu, mencium bibirmu singkat sambil membalas tatapanmu itu.

"[Name],

"Yah?"

"A-Aku mau lagi." Pinta suamimu. Oh tidak kau mulai benar-benar tak ada harapan untuk bisa berdiri esok harinya. Suamimu akan membuatmu tidak bisa bergerak esok hari. Kau mulai bergidik ngeri ketika melihat suamimu yang sebentar lagi akan menerkammu. Dan kau pun menjalani ronde selanjutnya.

-x-

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan dirinya. Sinar-sinarnya masuk melalui ventilasi rumahmu. Membuatmu menggeliat ketika dirimu dilewati sinar itu. Membuka manik hitammu. Melihat ke atas langit-langit kamarmu. Kau kembali menutup matamu. Kepalamu terasa berat dan pusing. Setelah dirasa cukup untuk menghilangkan sakit kepalamu, kau pun kembali membuka matamu. Melihat seorang lelaki berbadan besar tengah memeluk. Dengkuran halusnya terdengar oleh telingamu. Kau pun tersenyum melihat siapa yang memeluk dirimu.

Kau mencoba mendudukkan dirimu tetapi tidak bisa karena di bagian 'itu' sakit dan nyeri membuatmu tak bisa berbuat banyak. Namun, kau tetap mencobanya. Tak mementingkan rasa sakit itu. Dan kau pun berhasil mendudukkan dirimu. Kau yang sadar bahwa dadamu yang terlalu banyak bercak merah terlihat. Kau menutupi tubuh yang tak memakai busana apapun itu dengan selimut. Kau menatap lelaki itu. Lelaki yang telah memperistrimu, lelaki yang mengambil dari ayahmu, lelaki yang bertanggung jawab yang besar untuk mendidikmu dan melindungimu, lelaki yang akan membinamu hingga menuju surga-Nya, lelaki yang telah menjadi pemimpin di keluarga kecilmu, lelaki yang akan menjadi seorang ayah untuk anak-anakmu, lelaki yang menafkahimu dan anak-anakmu, dan lelaki yang sangat kau cintai.

Kau mengusap pelan surai hijaunya yang berantakan karena perbuatanmu juga. Kau memukul pelan lengannya.

"Shintarou _-kun_ , bangunlah. Kau hari ini kerjakan?" Ucapmu yang tetap memukul hingga ia terbangun.

"Ungghh…sepuluh menit lagi, [Name]." Shintarou pun menggeliat akibat tidurnya yang terganggu olehmu. Kau hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah suamimu. Kau pun melihat ke arah jam. Sekarang sudah pukul 7.30 pagi. Kau terlalu lambat bangun pada hari ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, tadi malam suaminya itu benar-benar menyerangnya.

Kau menggeserkan tubuhmu itu menuju tepi ranjang. Kau berniat untuk membuat sarapan pagi. Namun semua itu terhalangi oleh tingkah manja Shintarou. Shintarou menarik kembali istrinya yang telah bersusah payah untuk bergerak akibat kelakuannya juga. Menarik kembali ke pelukannya.

"Shintarou _-kun_ …?"

"Shintarou _-kun_ , lepaskan aku." Kau menggeliat ketika ia mempererat pelukannya. Shintarou, menciumi tengkukmu. Membuatmu geli akan hal itu.

"Hei, itu geli~." Ucapmu sembari tertawa kecil. Shintarou tetap melanjutkan endusannya di tengkukmu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, sebelum aku terbangun." Ucapnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku ketika aku belum siap…Jangan pernah." Bisiknya di telinga kirimu.

"Tapi aku hanya pergi untuk membuat sarapan, Shin…" Balasmu ke dia.

"Jangan…" Shintarou menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundakmu. Kau tersenyum melihat lelakimu itu ternyata egois juga.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Asal kau tak menduakan aku lagi, aku tetap akan menjadi istrimu kok." Katamu berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Kau berbalik, karena pada awalnya kau berbaring membelakanginya.

"Aku selalu berada di sisimu, Shintarou." Ucapmu sembari mencium keningnya itu dengan hati-hati. Kau menyelipkan tanganmu di helai-helai rambut hijaunya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, suamiku."

"Terima kasih, aku juga mencintaimu wahai istriku." Sangat jarang mendengar dari mulut lelaki _tsundere_ ini untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.

 _ **FIN**_

Yap…

Akhirnya dapat juga selesai fic mesum ini. Yaa, baru kali ini buat fic ber-Rated M dengan chara yang saya sukai. Waktu buatnya aja sambil sembunyi-sembunyi karena di seluruh sisi banyak orang berlalu lalang yang mungkin aja bisa sekilas baca fic ini. Ngerjainnya kayak teroris gitu wkwkwkwk^^.

Terimakasih untuk teman-teman saya yang udah jadi bahan percobaan dan juga bagi yang telah membaca fic saya ini. Dan terakhir…

Please Reviewnya ^^


End file.
